Usuario Blog:TheMrGumball/Qué hacer cuando estes muerto - Cap.1 El último lamento
Esta grán Fanfic fue creada por xJayeSharkyx. xJayeSharkyx "Qué hacer cuando estes muerto" (What to do when you are dead) es un álbum de la banda "Armor For Sleep", que inspiró a este grán artista para progresar con esta Fanfic. Antes de que sigan leyendo, no se los recomiendo a las personas que no les guste las historias tristes (Experiencia propia :'c) ¡Empezemos! :3 'Capítulo 1 - El último lamento (One last regret)' Este fue, probablemente, el peor dia de todos para celebrar el día tán comico de "El Día de las Bromas". Son bromas que enloquecen a las personas y que hacen que todos se diviertan. Pero hoy no fué el caso. Gumball Watterson, un estudiante, se había excedido con una broma que hizo. Creó una pequeña solucion, diseñada solo para hacer un ruido fuerte y asustar a todos los demas, pero el resultado hizo estallar una parte de la escuela, y el incendio se encargo de consumir el resto del edificio. Los estudiantes y los miembros del personal resultaron heridos. Los Wattersons estaban sentados, discutiendo del asunto con el director de la escuela, el Sr. Brown, en su propia casa porque su oficina quedó destruida. Los padres de Gumball estaban decepcionados acerca de uno de sus hijos. En realidad, todos lo estaban. El Sr. Brown comenzó a hablar del tema con una tos fuerte mientras se sentaba. ''-"Señor y señora Watterson, me temo que su hijo, Christopher Gumball Watterson ha hecho algo inaceptable. Sabemos que hoy es 1 de abril. Un momento para dejar salir una serie de bromas. Sin embargo, me decepciona decir que su hijo ha llevado todo esto demasiado lejos. Y para empeorar las cosas, 164 de nuestros estudiantes y 14 miembros del personal están en el hospital, cinco de ellos con condiciones críticas. También tengo la información del personal del hospital, que su hijo también ha demostrado ser una mala influencia para sus hermanos menores."'' Darwin y Anais se sentaron lejos de Gumball, tenían parches de gasa pegadas en las heridas de la cara. Tenían quemaduras que tuvieron que ser tratadas con presión en frío. El Sr. Brown continuó con sus palabras. ''-"La escuela no acepta esto como su responsabilidad. Lo sentimos, pero su hijo será expulsado de esta escuela."'' Nicole lloraba y Richard miró muy enojado a Gumball. -''"No hay esperanza para él."'' Agregó con el dolor. Se levantó y abandonó la casa, cuando la familia se quedó para discutir esto por su cuenta. Nicole no pudo evitarlo, pero tuvo que maltratar a Gumball por todo esto. Fue algo totalmente inaceptable. Se levantó, agarró a Gumball y lo tiró contra una pared. Lo agarró del cuello al tiempo que le gritaba con fuerza. '-"¡GUMBALL! ¿¡POR QUÉ HICISTES ESO!? ¡NO PUEDO CREERLO! ¡TU SÓLO PROVOCASTES EL CAOS Y DAÑASTES UNA ESCUELA! ¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS TE PASA!?"' rugía de rabia. Gumball gemía y lloraba mientras su madre estaba en su contra. Él trató de explicarselo, quedandose casi sin aliento. ''-"Mamá, por favor... No era mi intención que eso sucediera! ¡Por favor, escúchame!"'' Nicole lo soltó y le golpeó 4 veces en la cara. Lo agarró de los brazos, y le dio un puñetazo. Gumball lloraba incontrolablemente. Richard miró la escena desde las escaleras y le dijo a Gumball algo que era poco probable que lo escuche. ''-"Esto ya no es divertido hijo. No lo es"'' Subió las escaleras y se dirigió a su dormitorio. Darwin y Anais marcharon a su habitación, sin hacer ningún contacto con Gumball. Nicole los miró a todos ellos y, finalmente, dejo ir a Gumball. Respiró profundamente antes de agregar algo. ''-"A veces, Gumball, yo decía que fuistes un error. Tu no eres mi hijo."'' Le susurró a Gumball y siguió el camino hacia su habitación. Ella cerró la puerta, pero con fuerza. Gumball lentamente se levantó y se dirigió hacia las escaleras hasta su cuarto. Dió vuelta la perilla de la puerta, pero estaba cerrada. La puerta se abrió, revelando a Darwin con sus lesiones. ''-"Ya no duermes aquí Gumball"'' Dijo con enojo. Gumball intentó empujar la puerta, pero el dolor que su mamá le dió lo hizo demasiado débil. '-"¿¡Dónde se supone que debo dormir!?"' gritó patéticamente. ''-"Duerme en el jardín, idiota."'' Dijo Darwin con severidad. Gumball trató de preguntarle, pero Darwin estaba demasiado herido y enfadado por él. ''-"Púdrete"'' Agregó antes de patearlo y darle un portazo. Gumball lloraba y suplicó que lo perdonara. Gumball se sintió herido al ver que incluso su propio hermano lo detestaba. Gumball lloró, hasta que su madre le gritó '-"¡CIERRA LA MALDITA BOCA GUMBALL, Y VETE A DORMIR AFUERA! ¡AHORA!"'. Nunca antes su madre le había gritado de esa manera. Esto lo hizo aún más debil. El doble de daño se había hecho, los dos más queridos miembros de la familia lo detestaban profundamente. Corrió hacia la puerta que daba al jardín y oyó la cerradura de la puerta desde el interior. Las luces en el interior se apagaron rapidamente y él se quedó solo, llorando en la plena naturaleza fría. Gumball lloró con más fuerza, hasta que se quedó dormido. El gato se despertó, el sol apareció en el cielo. Su dolor seguía agonizando desde la última noche. Miró a la puerta que conducía a la cocina, pero no se molestó, ya que él sabía que aún no le permitían ingresar. O al menos eso piensa él, cuando oyó la puerta abrirse. Miró hacia atrás para ver a su madre, que no le hizo contacto visual. "Ve por el desayuno. Y come abajo en el sótano." Ella dijo monótonamente. Gumball no se molestó en comer. Estaba demasiado deprimido. Gumball estaba en el sótano, armado con un lápiz, un montón de papel y una bolsa llena de sobres. También tenía una navaja de afeitar junto a su lápiz. Le escribió un mensaje a todos los que conocía, se cortó una parte de sus brazos y su sangre goteó por toda la página. Miró hacia el techo haciendo una mueca de dolor. Pasó horas y horas escribiendo, hasta que finalmente terminó el paquete. Reservó 4 trozos de papel y un sobre aparte. Se envolvió con una venda sus brazos sangrantes y las 4 notas estaban destinados a estar limpio. Estos eran para su familia. Lloró, suspiró y tembló, escribiendo las últimas palabras para ellos, arrepentidose de todo lo que sucedió. Una vez que lo hizo, sacó una carta específica, salió del sótano, y se mantuvo en la puerta principal. Esperó unos minutos hasta que el cartero llegó. Poco a poco, se acercó a él y le dio una carta hecha jirones. ''-"Por favor, dele esto a Penny. Sé que la conoce. Esto es solamente para ella."'' Le susurró miserablemente. ''-"Chico, ¿qué pasa?" le preguntó al cartero, al ver su nueva personalidad. ''-"Yo. Estoy equivocado." Respondió débilmente antes de volver al sótano. El cartero miró la carta, y procedió a marcharse a su próximo destino. En el sótano,Gumball ató una bolsa y la escondió cerca de una esquina. Él tomó una etiqueta escrita y se lo metió en la bolsa. Decía lo siguiente; "Dale las cartas a mis amigos en consecuencia." Gumball finalmente terminó. Sólo había una sola cosa por hacer ahora. Quitarse la vida. En la casa de Penny Penny abrió la puerta de entrada de su casa. El cartero que se había encontrado con un gato en una grán depresión, tenía una carta para ella. Tenía una cara triste.. muy distinta. Penny se preguntó por qué. Ella agarró la carta y miró al cartero. ''-"Señorita Penny, este correo es para usted. Gumball quería que esto fuera sólo para ti."'' Él dijo con tristeza, y rápidamente se dio la vuelta, y se alejó. Penny quería preguntarle, pero ella lo ignoró y volvió a entrar a su casa. Penny sabía que su padre nunca lo perdonaría a Gumball, después de hacer su desastrosa travesura, que había herido gravemente a su hermana pequeña. Penny corrió a su dormitorio y cerró la puerta con llave, para asegurarse de que su padre no la viera leyendo esto. Miró el frente de la carta. Decía lo siguiente; A mi amiga Penny. Me despido de ti. Gumball Watterson. Penny abrió la carta dudando y empezó a leer el contenido. Antes de leer cualquier cosa, notó la condición del papel. Estaba arrugado y tenía, lo que parecían ser, manchas de gotas rojas. Su corazón empezó a bombear cuando comenzó a leerlo.thumb|right Te he decepcionado (I've let you down) Tirado a tu alrededor (Dragged you around) Desperdicié mi dinero en estropear mi cabeza (Wasted my money on messing my head up) Te he visto intentar (I've watched you try) De entenderme (To figure me out) Y aceptarme de nuevo porque estás sola (Take me back 'cause you're lonely) Sálvame (Save me) A pesar de que ambos sabemos que no puedes (Even though we both know that you can't) No me salvarás (Won't you save me) Voy a morir esta noche (I'm gonna die tonight) Juro por Dios que voy a morir (I swear to god I'm gonna die) ¿Puedes salvarme? (Can you save me?) A pesar de que ambos sabemos que no puedes (Even though we both know that you can't) No me salvarás (Won't you save me) Voy a morir esta noche (I'm gonna die tonight) Juro por Dios que voy a morir (I swear to god I'm gonna die) Penny tiró rápidamente la carta, ella sabía lo que estaba pasando. Ella era la única que podía detenerlo. Gumball iba a suicidarse, y lo iba a hacer esta noche, muy pronto. Rápidamente corrió hacia su padre, que estaba viendo la televisión. ''-"Papá, por favor llevarme!"'' -gritó de miedo. Su padre bajó el volumen, estaba confuso por su hija. ''-"¿Qué? Penny, cuál es el problema? ¿Dónde?"'' respondió rápidamente. ''-"Papá, llevarme a la casa de los Wattersons, tengo que detener a Gumball!"'' Al oír el nombre, su padre subió el volumen de nuevo y se sentó. Penny se le arrodilló a él y trató de convencerlo de nuevo. Esta vez su padre le contestó en sentido estricto. ''-"Penny, No"'' Penny volvió a intentarlo, esta vez, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas rápidamente. ''-"Papá, por favor!"'' Ella estaba extremadamente desesperada. El tiempo se agotaba, y Gumball podría ya haber muerto. ''-"No Gumball es un chico que te va a arruinar."'' Le respondió. ''-"Papá, escúchame! Gumball me envió una carta, una carta de DESPEDIDA! Va a suicidarse, por favor!"'' ''-"Está jugando contigo. Podría ser otra broma!"'' ''-"¡PAPÁ! ¡ESCÚCHAME!"'' El padre de Penny no le hizo caso y se fue a su dormitorio. Penny lo siguió, tratando desesperadamente de convencerlo. Su padre la empujó y cerró la puerta con llave. Todo lo que Penny podía hacer ahora, era llorar. Se subió a su bicicleta y se dirigió a los Wattersons con rapidez, Antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Gumball despertó de su profundo sueño. Miró su reloj. 6:00 pm. El resto de la familia se había tomado un paseo al exterior. Había llegado el momento. Gumball se levantó y se quitó las vendas de sus brazos, dejando al descubierto las cicatrices profundas. Subió las escaleras y se dirigió al dormitorio de sus padres. Tomó las llaves del auto silenciosamente, teniendo cuidado de no perder el tiempo con las cosas. Se esforzó por no llorar. Ésta sería la última vez que él vería la habitación. Caminó hacia afuera, miró la habitación por una última vez, y cerró la puerta. Luego se dirigió a su dormitorio, donde dormían sus hermanos. Les dejó las dos cartas en sus camas, mientras lloraba en el suelo. Se limpió las lágrimas y salió de la habitación. Salió de la casa, apagando todas las luces en su camino. Subió al coche y abrió la puerta del garaje. Se sentó durante un tiempo en el asiento del coche, hablándose a sí mismo. Esta sería la ultima noche que él pasaría, y estuvo solo también.. ''-"Soy un estúpido... no valgo nada... estaré mejor muerto... Lo siento por todos... lo siento... Olvídense de mí. Olvídense. No soy nada para ustedes. Adiós, y nunca recuerden a la estúpida persona que fuí."'' Sin ningún otro pensamiento, Gumball apretó el volante y encendió el motor. Recordando a las acciones simples para manejar un auto, retrocedió hasta que el coche estaba fuera. Rápidamente cerró la puerta del garaje y se echó a la carretera a una grán velocidad. Se dirigió a un tramo de la carretera que estaba bajo construcción. Un patrullero lo vio e inició una persecución encendiendo las sirenas. Gumball oyó las sirenas, pero no le importó. Luego, se desvió hacia la derecha circulando fuera de carretera, causando una cierta frustración ante la policía que lo perseguía. Gumball vió el acantilado, donde daría lugar al fondo del océano. Él estaba cada vez más cerca del acantilado. Los policías trataron desesperadamente de prevenir al conductor de que se cayese. Pero Gumball conducía más rápido. ''-"Lo siento".'' Dijo humildemente. Tenía la imagen de la familia pegada en el espejo. Su imagen fue cortada de la fotografía. Gumball se echó hacia atrás mientras quitaba las manos del volante, y el acelerador se intensificó. Mientras el tiempo pasaba, agarró la fotografía y señaló a cada uno de su familia con su pulgar. Su pulgar se centró en su mamá. ''-"Mamá. Lo siento por ser una mala carga para tí. No soy tu hijo. Vas a ser libre."'' El pulgar de Gumball se acercó a la cara de su padre. ''-"Papá. Yo era probablemente el que te hacía sentir desamparado. Yo nunca te traté con respeto. Ahora, todo el mundo te respetará."'' Su pulgar se dirigió a su hermano adoptivo. ''-"Darwin. Yo nunca fui un buen hermano para tí. A veces te hacía daño. Ahora te tratarán bien."'' A medida que el borde se hacía más claro, Gumball rápidamente puso su pulgar en Anais. ''-"Anais. Yo era una mala influencia para ti. Realmente nunca fuí un buen hermano mayor. Ahora todos cuidarán de ti."'' Luego soltó la foto y retiró el pie del pedal del acelerador. El mundo parecía estar en cámara lenta. Cada segundo ahora era un minuto. ''-"Adiós mundo. Que Dios perdone mi alma."'' Dijo por última vez. El auto voló del acantilado. Los policias que lo perseguían detuvieron rapidamente su vehículo. ''-"Oh, no..."'' dijo uno de ellos en silencio. Su compañero se bajó del vehículo y respondió. -''"No puede ser, estamos muertos..".'' Observaron que el coche caía de 30 metros en las profundidades... ---- Y aquí termina la primer parte! :P En caso de que hayan comentarios positivos, me tomaré el trabajo de traducir el segundo capítulo ^w^ (Que por cierto, es bastante largo ._.) Próximo capítulo: Cap.2 - Auto bajo el agua Categoría:Entradas